


Suits

by hot_cinnamon_man



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_cinnamon_man/pseuds/hot_cinnamon_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you're ugly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

Sousuke had no clue where Rin had gotten the suit, but thank all the deities in existence that he did. The suit wasn’t anything spectacular. Black, white dress shirt, red tie. It was how the material fit Rin’s body, the black contrasting with Rin’s skin, the red tie bringing out the color of his eyes. Suddenly Sousuke’s own suit felt a little tight and a part wanted to go back into their bedroom and take it off. Or maybe drag Rin back from the door and to their bedroom. That sounded better.

But it was then that Rin noticed Sousuke watching, and red eyes raked appreciatingly over Sousuke’s body. “What do you think?” he asked, cocking a hip to the side.

_You’re beautiful._ “God, you’re ugly. Let me walk ahead so people don’t mistake us for being together.”

"Asshole. Like you should talk, you don’t even have your tie on right." With a scowl, Rin moved closer and started redoing Sousuke’s tie, a teal blue that Rin had shoved at him earlier, frowning and flushed and saying they both ought to wear ties that matched their eyes.

Sousuke wrapped his large hands around Rin’s own, stopping their movement and making the redhead look up at him, still making a stern expression, but eyes filled with such warmth and sweetness that Sousuke could feel his teeth beginning to rot. Right now would be the time to make some sappy romantic speech that Rin would love but make Sousuke emabarrassed for weeks. Unsurprisingly, the words didn’t come (they never did, never on purpose, and one of these days Sousuke knew he’d have to put his feelings into words for Rin’s sake) so he only squeezed the other’s hands.

But Rin understood, and he leaned up to press his mouth against Sousuke’s. Pulling back just a little, he said against Sousuke’s lips, “Happy anniversary, fucker.”


End file.
